encountered
by SqueakyHammer555
Summary: the powerpuffs meet up with the boys how will they react? happy, mad, sad, scared, or even loved? read to find out, (i suck at summaries but please do so read! it is my first fanfic! it would help me a lot!)
1. Chapter 1

hey peoples i am squeakyhammer555 but you can call me roochie! since that is my nickname! okay this is my first fanfic so please don't hate! i would like that a lot! okay now i know you all want to get to the story so i will make this short!

disclaimer: i do not own the powerpuff girls or the rowdyruff boys! but i wish i did!

* * *

><p>one upon a time there was a family that lived in a suburban house not too far from a city. that city was called townsville. inside the suburban home lived a professor and three super powered teens blossom,bubbles, and buttercup.<p>

blossom had pink eyes and long red hair that went down to her nees she wore a it in a red ribbon that replaced her big red bow. she had on a pink tank-top and jean shorts, and pink flip-flops. bubbles had baby blue eyes and long blonde hair that went to her lower back and she wore it in high pigtails, she had on a blue tee and a grey and blue skirt, and she had on dress shoes. buttercup had shortish long hair, it went down to her upper back she wore a neon green long sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans. she wore neon green sneaker to match her eyes and shirt.

the three teens were just about to leave the house. come on we are going to be late for the sale! bubbles yelled in a high cheerful voice. i will be right down bubbles! blossom yelled from upstairs. bubbles glanced at buttercup lounging on the couch not caring what was going on. buttercup come on we are going to be late! bubbles said while tugging on her sleeve. ya buttercup you are going to make us late! blossom said joining in the conversation. i said that i am not going to some stupid mall just to look at some clothes buttercup said while flipping through some channels. bubbles grabbed the remote and looked at the screen. it was a commercial about the sale. * come to the townsville mall we have all the new fashions and dresses for sale at 50% off! remember you better hurry or you will miss it!* and with that bubbles grabbed buttercup arm and zipped out the door.

bubbles what are you doing! i told you i was not going! buttercup yelled at bubbles still holding her arm tight. oh yes you are coming! who knows what we will find! bubbles gleefully yelped as she raced down the street dragging buttercup behind her. buttercup grabbed bubbles hand that was stuck on her arm and tried but failed to get it off. blossom was not too far behind her. buttercup noticed blossom behind her enjoying the sight. wow buttercup you are letting bubbles drag you around on her own will! blossom chuckled out you are enjoying this are not you? buttercup said clearly ticked. suddenly bubbles came to a halt. we are here! bubbles screamed with joy. and this is my Que! buttercup said as she ran as fast as she could down the side walk leaving a green streak behind her. buttercup! blossom yelled chasing after her. blossom! bubbles said waving her arm to get her attention but clearly did not work. bubbles let out a sigh and walked in to the mall.

buttercups pov:

i was running for my life from that building and ran into an ally. there i hide behind a trash can hoping blossom wouldn't find me here.i let out a sigh when i heard a familiar voice. you hiding to? i looked behind me and found butch behind the trash can as well. hey get your own trash can! i yelled while crouching down lower. hey i was her first butterbutt! he protested for his so called spot. so what are you hiding from? he said trying to change the topic. none of your business! i said while looking out behind the trash bin. i bet you are hiding from the contest. he said ignoring what i just told him. contest? i asked confused. nothing... he said dropping ! blossom yelled looking in the ally way. then butch stood up and walked to her. hey butch what are you doing crouched behind a trash can? blossom asked. none of your businesses red head. he scoffed.

ok then... have you seen buttercup any where? we were going to go to the mall but she ran away before we could drag her in. blossom explained. huh. interesting... but no i have not seen her. she probably went to the scate park or something. butch lied. okay! thanks butch! she said racing off again. coarse is clear butterbutt! he said with a smirk. thanks for having my back butch i said. well now that i saved your but you need to do something for me in return. he said with an evil grin. and what might that be? i questioned. he opened up his mouth but got interrupted by brick. there you are butch! come on we need to go! brick said running in the ally way after him. ah oh! got to go butterbutt! we will discuss it another time! he yelled as he ran from an angry brick.

bubbles pov:

i sighed as i walked into the mall, but i turned that frown upside down once i saw the sale. i ran to this really cute blue dress but then a even cuter one caught my eye. a sky blue dress with dark blue waves on the bottom. i picked that one up too. then i saw a huge crowd, they look really angry. i wounder what the big commotion is about? excuse me but what is going on? i asked kindly to a random lady. huh? what did you say honey? she said i said what is whit all the ruckus in this one area? i repeated. oh that. well you see they are having a dress contest. she said. really!? i asked getting excited. yes but one problem for you honey. you need to buy a ticket to join. and you need two more people to join you. it is a three person ticket. she said adding on her sentence. oh! then i better get one while they are still here! bye an thanks for telling me! i yelled while jumping into the crowd.

i did my best to get to the front but i always got shoved back again. when the crowd finally cleared i found one ticket left. i took this as my chance. i went up to the booth and took the ticket. i went to pay for them, i was so happy!

blossoms pov:

when i was flying away from the ally i designed to get a birds eye view. knowing butch he probably pointed me in the wrong direction. so i headed up to the sky. when i was up there i turned on my super hearing i focused my ears on buttercups voice so i could spot her. seriously butch! i said while face palming. she was in the ally way the whole time! then i saw a dark green streak come flying from the ally followed by a red one. i flew down just in time to spot buttercup. there you are buttercup! come on the sale is probably over by now! and you know bubbles she was really looking forward to both of us coming with her! i told a very bothered buttercup. look blossy i told you guys from the start i id not want to go! she said while trowing her arms in to the air. ya but you don't have to be so stubborn i said trying to get her to blossom i don't feel like going! and that's my decision! she said stomping away. i really don't get her...

buttercups pov:

ugh! blossom has to be so pushy! i might have gone to go to the skate board isle but they probably would force me to get a dress or something! gees! why do they have to be so. so.. girly. why did i have to be the only tom boy! i told myself while putting my hands behind my head and looked up at the sky.

bubbles pov:

when i was done paying for the tickets i put them and the reseat in my purse. back to dress shopping! i said cheerfully. wait. what about blossom. she went after buttercup. i should go find her. i said in my head while walking to the door. then blossom walked in. hey blossom! did you find buttercup? i said cheerfully to her. ya i found her but she would not come with. then she ran away again. blossom said looking down. its okay blossom! i said still happy. no it is not okay! i know how muck you wanted to go to the sale with all of us.. blossom said but i cut in. don't worry blossom! i reassure you that everything is fine!, look i even got some thing for you two! really! she said as she got happy suddenly. ya! but you cant have it on less buttercup takes hers. i told her looking down. well then she will have to take it! and i know just how to get her to.. she said with a grin.

* * *

><p>well there you have it! sorry if you think it is short! but it takes a long time to do this since i have a lot of stuff to do! i will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible! bye! and don't forget to rate and review! it helps me out a lot!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Blossoms Pov:

" Come on bubbles! We have no time to lose!" i said while tugging on Bubbles arm. "Okay i am coming blossom!" she said while following close by. We then took off to the sky. When we got home Buttercup was sitting on the couch once again. "Buttercup we need to talk." I said while staring at her. "About?" she said glancing at me. " About the mall run away." I said strictly. She sat up and looked at me "Look I already told you that I didn't want to go in the first place.: she said trying to get a point across. "No not about that! about this." i said while holding up the tickets Bubbles bought. "What are those for?" she said starting to get suspicious. I looked at her smugly. "It is the way that you will repay Bubbles for leaving her." I said triumphantly. "But what are the tickets for? A movie or something?" she said looking at the tickets. "No. They are for a dress contest." i said with ease. " A WHAT!" she screamed. "Please Buttercup! I really want to join but it is a three person ticket and you are the perfect person for it! We are the PowerPuff Girls! we would surly win!" Bubbles blurted out.

Buttercups Pov:

I stared at Bubbles blankly. I did not know how to respond. "So you are saying that if i go we will win?" i said trying to compute everything she just said. "Ya! We surly would!" she said with a huge smile on her face. "Whats the prize?" I questioned her. "Um I don't know. I think it is a surprise." she said looking up. "Will you stop bothering me if I do it" i asked carefully. "Absolutely!" she said nodding. "Okay I will do it. But only because you said that you would leave me alone." i said defeated. " Yay!" Blossom and Bubbles said jumping up and down screaming with joy. "Okay now you have to leave since you said you would." i told them pointing at the hallway. "We are not going to leave you alone just yet." Blossom said hinting at something. "Blossom you said you would leave me alone if I agreed!" I said getting frustrated. "No i didn't. Bubbles said that _she_ would leave you alone. She never said that I would." She told me while she crossed her arms. I stayed quiet. "We need to get you a dress for the contest." Bubbles said breaking the silence. " In the morning." I said while rubbing my eyes. " right now i need sleep." I said while crawling up the steps.

* * *

><p>Sorry that this one is short! i had no time today! oh and thank you to the people that reviewed my story it helps me a lot! thanks! rate and review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**hey i am so sorry to the people who were waiting for me to post an only to see this note! but i ran out of ideas for this story.. if you put ideas in the reviews i will keep going. but if i find none i might delete this and stick to the other story only. it is called ****monsters school. so please help me out here!**


	4. Chapter 4

**How long has it been? Like four months? Sorry! someone just now gave me an Idea for the story! :3 Thank you! so here is the new chapter. Also I have to tell you over these months I have gotten better at writing. So that is a change. ON WITH DA STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the characters in this story. :'(**

* * *

><p>Buttercup's pov<p>

I woke up to Bubbles yelling my name loudly.

"BUTTERCUP! ARE YOU UP?! WE NEED TO GO GET OUR DRESSES!" She chirped

"Ten more minutes.." I rolled over to face away.

"No! Get up now!" She pleaded taking my blanket.

"Bubbles it is freaking cold!" I yelled at her putting my face under my pillow.

"Buttercup Get up. Now." Blossom scolded my behavior.

"No." I talked back rolling up into a ball.

"That's it!" Blossom laughed tickling me awake.

"B-blossom! St stop! Bwhahaha! Stop!" I screamed I was really ticklish.

"Okay! You win I am up!" I told her getting out of bed.

"Now leave so I can change." I ordered walking to my closet.

"Fine fine." They said leaving me to myself.

I picked out a green ripped t-shirt that stops at my high stomach with a black tank-top under it. I had on blue jean shorts to go with it. I pulled my shortish black hair in a half side ponytail.

"I am ready guys." I said walking out my door.

"OKAY! LETS GO!" Bubbles cheered giggly and grabbed us and ran out the door.

I felt shivers go down my back when I saw the mall.

"No what, I think I wanna go back home now.." I said trying to leave again.

"No way Buttercup! You are coming in this time!" Bubbles dragged me in the building the first thing I saw was loads of people.

"HOLY CRAP! HOW MANY PEOPLE COME HERE ANYWAYS!" I yelled causing attention.

"Lots of people Buttercup" Blossom said with an anime sweat drop. "Lets go get our dresses now"

"Lets!" Bubbles agreed skipping ahead of us.

"Oh my gosh! Bubbles Look at this dress!" Blossom squealed with delight. running over to a Pink frilly dress with a heart necklace.

"Blossom! Look at this one! It is adorable!" Bubbles joined in the squealing fest. Hers was a high puffy baby blue one with little swirls at the bottom in a sown pattern.

"That is adorable Bubbles" Blossom grabbed the fabric, "And really soft too!" She said with glee.

"Blossom! This one is perfect for you!" Bubbles said pointing to a mermaid red dress cut up to the thy area, It also had a key chain necklace to go with it.

"Buttercup, how come you have not moved yet?" Bubbles tilted her head. I guess I was to busy staring at their fan girl moment to care.

"I don't know. Probably because I don't want to go dress shopping." I shrugged walking to the dresses.

"Well pick out a cute one!" Bubbles cheered going back to her gossip with Blossom.

"I looked at the green ones. One caught my eye. It was a olive green short dress that had long sleeves with lime green stripes. It also had a lime green star in the corner of the dress at the top.

The other one I saw was a lime green short dress with black stripes with black leggings that go to the nee. I grabbed that one and tried it on.

"Bubbles, How is this?" I asked coming out of the dressing room.

"That is adorable Buttercup!" Bubbles fangirled and hugged me.

"You have to get that one!" Blossom said coming out in the red one I described earlier.

Then Before I noticed I was buying the dress.

Now it was time for the contest. great.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Sry for the short one! I just am not in typing mood. -' Hehe! Well buy and don't forget to review!<p> 


End file.
